Midnight's Calling
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: What if Ursula had a hint the night she was going to die...but she just didn't want to scare her girl? Hmmm....Ursula/Lover Silhouette/The Nurse, Fluff, Rated M to be safe.


**So, yeah, I just made up a name for Ursula's lover. Not that you would get confused, it's blatantly obvious that they are in fact, lovers. So...**

**Reviews are sexy.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ursula Zandt sat at the kitchen table in her apartment in total silence, the news slowly settling in her brain, the hopelessness of her situation weighing her down until she felt she would never be able to walk again. She almost wished she didn't know, so that she could have slept another peaceful night without knowing it was her last, that she could have held Molly in her arms without knowing that she wouldn't again get the chance. And…Molly, she didn't know if she should tell her. But, didn't she have the right to know? The right to run? Even if she wouldn't get very far. They probably had people surrounding their apartment, just waiting for a tip to surface and them to make their escape. Ursula knew this, but Molly wouldn't.

Ursula had gotten them into this, she had insisted that people were better now…that they could be together in public, that she was loved enough to get away with it. But she was wrong. Eddie had been sobbing when he called her, the news already breaking his heart. He told her that someone was angry…and that he loved her, and they were going to be okay, they would make it through this. From the tone of his voice, Ursula knew he was being mendacious.

So, here she sat, trying to gather the strength to walk into the other room…to see Molly, even just to watch her sleep…to kiss her, to be with her, for however long they had left. She was guessing midnight was the magic hour, and the clock above the kitchen table read 9:57. Two hours wasn't enough for even friends to say goodbye.

She tried not to think about anything except now…this moment, not what she hadn't got the chance to do, no what if's or I wishes. The fact is, she'd done much more than most people had done in a whole lifetime, she'd travelled the world, found true love, met amazing people…but that's who she was, and what she'd already done wasn't enough for her, she'd always wanted more.

But tonight all she wanted was Molly. She willed her legs to move, and after a few moments they complied, but not without a protesting throb from her head.

Their bedroom was only a few short feet away, but to Ursula it felt like a mile, she didn't bother to turn a light on, she closed her eyes and went from memory until she felt the chill sheets of the bed brush gently against her knees. She opened her eyes and caught her breath; Molly was sprawled on the bed, the moonlight delicately catching the lithe strands of her coffee hair. Her petite stomach was fluttering with measured breath, her small nightgown fell frivolously over her breasts, highlighting her curves, Ursula still got shivers when she saw her.

She could've watched her all night…but she needed to touch her, to hold her, she wanted her last action to be a kiss in the arms of someone she loved. Molly let out a minute whimper and turned on her side, just as Ursula put one knee on the bed and started to inch gradually towards her lover. Molly felt the movement and a small smile graced her face, although her eyes were still closed. Ursula planted a small kiss on her cheek, trying to gently awaken her.

Molly snuggled into Ursula's arms and kissed her neck, her eyes still closed, her breath still deliberate and level. Ursula traced her fingers down the insipid flesh of Molly's arm, Molly shivered and opened her eyes slightly.

"What time is it, baby?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"10, I'm sorry to wake you" she ran her fingers through Molly's hair, savoring the feel of her soft tresses, her temperate skin.

"It's okay" Molly pressed her lips to Ursula's, soft and sweet, the kiss lingering, languid, but full of love.

Ursula wrapped her arm around Molly's waist and pulled her closer, she felt the familiar rousing in her stomach, the butterflies that were still were now spreading their wings and fluttering frantically.

Molly flicked her tongue at Ursula's lips, asking silently for access, she obliged of course, glad that Molly didn't want to just go back to sleep. She didn't think she would let her though…not now, she needed her.

She didn't think she'd ever tasted Molly as she had now, she just wanted to taste and taste and never stop tasting. She wanted to explore every part of her all over again, just because she was here, the planes of her mouth had never stretched so endlessly before and the sharpness of her jawbone had never quite been so prominent. Ursula tangled her hand in Molly's hair, pulling her head closer, as close as was possible.

Part of Ursula left her, she felt it. A hollow for one second…the briefest of moments before it was filled with some of Molly, some of her beauty, some of her soul.

Ursula ran her hand slowly down Molly's arm and tangled their fingers together, squeezing and feeling the perfect fit they created, the perfect combination.

It wasn't long before Molly's hand was snaking up Ursula's nightgown, the silken fabric sliding up ghostly pallid skin and bunching at slender hips. They sat up, not breaking the liplock, not being able to bear the callous cold that would hit their lips if they did.

Molly slipped the fabric easily over Ursula's head; their lips parting for half a second to let the cloth pass, Molly's dress soon followed it. The act would have been highly sexual if it weren't for the sweetness in which it was done. Ursula desired nothing more than to feel Molly's bare skin against her own. She pressed their bodies together, lowering them to the bed gently, Molly's warm skin welcoming, her lips wet and comforting.

Ursula broke the lip lock and stared into Molly's eyes, they were wide and open, inviting in their beauty.

"I love you." Ursula whispered, planting a lazy kiss on Molly's lips.

"I love you." Molly echoed, wrapping her arm around her lover's slender waist.

"If you died…right now, would you be happy with the life you've lived?" the words fell from Ursula's mouth, she didn't mean for them too, but the action didn't feel wrong, she felt like the question had to be asked.

"If I were to die…right now, I would be the happiest girl in the world." There was no hint of sarcasm in Molly's voice, not one sparkle of hidden cunning. Ursula felt the air leave her lungs as she pulled Molly closer, glancing at the clock on the wall as she did so.

They had an hour. And Ursula sighed in an unwarranted contentment. But at the same time…at this moment, what didn't she have to be happy about? She buried her face in Molly's hair and wished for nothing else but to fall asleep here, with the scent of Molly filling her, and the warmth of their skin merging and creating a blanket so thick with amore it could be a shield.

She felt her eyelids start to slide close as the peace of serenity washed over her in gentle humming waves as Molly's eyelashes tickled her cheeks.

At that moment nothing in the world could make her say that she wasn't happy with the life she had lived…and nothing would.

The last thing she would ever feel is the warm tingle of love and the sweet finality of a last kiss.

And what more could you ask for?


End file.
